Awakening
by InlovewithyouElejah14
Summary: Elena was an original soon after she found out she needed to activate her other side and the only way she can do it was to go back to the past but he didn't say how. Since being turned she became the most beautiful girl in the world nobody anywhere or whatever time. Will she fall for a certain original brother? (Sorry First story ever please be nice) I don't own the Vampire diaires
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Elena's POV

I walk through the woods to the witches plantation house as she walked she remembered why she was doing this

Flashback:

Miranda and Elena were spending some quality time together at the lake house she was 16 years old. Her mom was making mud mask when the door bell rang a handsome man in his mid twenties had blue eyes and black hair came in and talked with my mom.

After an hour they came out he walked over to me "It's nice meeting you Elena I will see you soon Miranda I hope she will be ready when the time comes" with that he left.

"Honey there's something you need to know" for the next hour she told me about her being an angel and me being to be one not just a regular angel but a earth and supreme one she told me everything and I accepted it she showed me her powers and together I learned everything.

"You should know we need to activate our powers others are awakened by doing a selfless act of dying others need to find there soul mate I found my soul mate in your father"

End of Flash back

A year later I found out I was also psychic and didn't dwell in my powers until I met the whole original family they were hiding a secret but there was a powerful block so I can't. Now after my 19th birthday my mom showed up in my room as a ghost and told me it was time and Andrew would come for me tomorrow.

"Are you ready for this and Ayanna knows of your secret she will help you?" he asked I read his mind I saw he didn't plan on me living with Ayanna I had to find my mate.

I nodded and close my eyes and fell into a dark oblivion I woke up and sat up I held the fur with me a hand help me up and gave me some water I look up to see Kol Mikaelson. I instantly felt a strong connection as I look into his eyes everything disappeared we got lost in each other's eyes I knew he felt it too.

"Um thank you" I said breaking the connection we had he smiled gently I saw we were in a hut and I was in a bed. "You are welcome miss I am glad you are wake I was starting to worry I know you are not from here I smell the scent of magic covered you but it is gone now"

I nodded "yes I am from the year 2014 what time it is here?" he looked shocked but still gave me a charming smile that made a faint blush appears on my cheeks

"998 A.D. glad to know the earth is still here in 1000 years now I brought you some clothes" he turned around as I dressed "Will you please help me with the laces I can't seem to reach them?" he turned around and smiled genuinely "Of course why may I ask why you look like Tatia but you look more beautiful than her?"

At that I blushed at the compliment as he finished tying the laces and I turned around "I am a direct descendent of Tatia she is my ancestor I am Elena Gilbert" he grabbed my hand and kissed it "Would you like to stay here with me this is my hut and I am sure you need a place to stay?"

If I was still human my heart would jump and beat like a machine gun "Thank you very much you are very kind" he look into each other eyes getting lost in them he lean in feeling each other's breath. I heard his heart like it wanted to get out of his chest

"Um thank you we should make up a cover story for your arrival" I heard his thoughts I soften up "How about we tell them that I am from the old world and that my brother was sent to live with some family friends while I went here in search of a new life"

"Smart clever beautiful compassionate your one of a kind Miss Elena" he said a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Why thank you kind sir but please call me Elena"

We flirted for a while "How long was I unconscious?"

"About 3 days I found you and covered you in my fur blanket then carried you to my hut" he said without breathing I kiss him on the cheek "Thank you again for everything Kol and for being such a gentleman it's quite a welcoming change"

He smiled "Are you promised Elena?" I knew he would ask that eventually it's been in his mind "No I am not I broke up with my suitors before this happened"

He looked to me confused "Why?" I let out a sigh "Something happened that caused me to change they both loved different parts of me and they fight over me like a toy they kept hovering over me never letting me have a moment peace and they are very annoying over bearing protectors"

An amused and satisfied smile made it way to his we talked until night we cooked together I wouldn't take no for an answer

After dinner we cleaned up and he showed me to my room "There are some clothes there if you need anything I will be in the next room." Once he fell asleep I go out to hunt I caught a bear and a wolf I clean myself up went for a midnight swim and ran around to dry myself and went back to the hut. I look at the dress they all look hard to sleep in I should know I slept in a similar dress once not every comfortable. I saw Kol's shirts in the trunk below and I grab one strip off my dress and put it on I fell asleep dreaming about the night my parents died

Dream:

After talking to Damon he compelled me to forget. I sat in the back tapping thinking about Matt when suddenly me dad lost control and we fell into the river. I woke up sometime later my mom was not moving my dad was trying to get us free from the corner of my eye I saw 3 figures standing there looking at us. I tap my dad's shoulders he mouthed "I love you" I returned it "I love you" with that I fell into oblivion the only thing was on my mind was Jeremy.

I woke up in the hospital to see Jeremy asleep I grab the water and drank it down I grab a mirror and saw my eyes were blue so was a streak of my hair.

End

I sat up and gasping I went out and open the door a little to see Kol sleeping. I went to make some tea I heard him wake up and walk out of the room to me "Elena?" he asked I turned around and he laughed "I see you found my trunk of clothing"

I blush "sorry but I couldn't help myself sleeping in a dress in very uncomfortable" he took my hands in his "no worries darling just don't let anyone see you they might get the wrong impression"

We stare at each other smiles on our faces "What are you doing up?"

I turned around and continue making my tea "I had a bad dream just making some tea"

"If you don't mind me asking but what was it about?" I let out a sigh "the night my parents died"

He grabbed me and hugged me "I'm so sorry" I lean into his embrace I felt his tone hard muscles his chest was bare _God he's so hot _I thought. He led me to his room where we started talking about our family after drinking tea we laid down our foreheads touching

"Elena tomorrow would you like to meet my family at dinner?" he asked his intense gaze bore into my eyes "I would love to meet them"

We smiled at each other he leaned in I met him half way we shared a soft gentle yet passionate and mind blowing kiss. We kissed each other until we were out of breath I look into his eyes full of love yet I see a little lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol's POV

I woke up just after sunrise to see a sleeping angel next to me I couldn't help but smile at the kiss we had shared last night.

I carefully but reluctantly remove myself from her to make her breakfast in bed. 15 minutes later I was done I go into bed and saw her starting to wake up I kiss her forehead she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning Darling" she sat up and gave me a kiss on the lips oh a very good morning indeed

"Good Morning Kol" God that smile is so amazing "Brought you breakfast in bed"

"You're so sweet come eat with me" as we ate I felt a strong connection to her when we met. After we ate she changed into a red dress I laced her up while I grabbed the shirt she slept in God she smells like lilies and vanilla with a hint of honeysuckle

"Don't worry darling you have many more shirts you can barrow this one just smells like you" she grinned and we walk out the door. I showed her everywhere tonight I was going to show her my secret that I am a warlock.

It was time to have dinner with my family I led her to my family home we entered the house and I introduce her to my mother "Mother I would like you to meet Miss Elena Petrova a distant relative of Tatia she came here to start a new life after her parents died and had been separated with her brother she is staying at the spare room at my house Elena this is Esther my mother"

She smiled sweetly at her my mother had that look on her she was going to set me up she turned to me "Kol why don't you call your sister in the back?" I nodded then she turned back to Elena "Elena would you like to stay for dinner?" She looked at me and I smile "I would love to may I help?"

"Of course" with that I left to get Rebekah

Elena's POV

"I am really sorry about your family my dear but if you're coming here to start a new life Kol would definitely take care of you he is a gentleman." She said as I cut the vegetable while she stirred the stew "Thank you I have only known Kol for a short time and he has been nothing but a gentleman"

Kol Came back with Rebekah and a 14 year old boy I assumed it was Henrik. Henrik grabbed my hand and kissed it "Hello Miss Elena I am Henrik the youngest child of the family" I curtsied and smile warmly at him. "Hello Elena I am Rebekah the only daughter and second youngest of the family" she said after she curtsied I curtsied back and smile at her we became instant friends after talking for a few minutes

I sneaked glances at Kol Rebekah broke me out of my thoughts "I warn you once Niklaus and Elijah sees you they may start to pursue you. Kol may be mischievous but he has the biggest heart of us all and he will treat you like a princess" she whispered in my ear I smiled I locked gazes with Kol who was talking with Finn and Henrik he smiled and walked over to me

"Are you getting along with my sister?" he asked taking my hands in his. I nodded he seemed nervous "Yes she is very sweet are you alright you seem nervous?" he let out a sigh

"It's about my father he may force us t-" he was cut off by the door opening we saw Elijah and Klaus with wide eyes Elijah was the one to break the silence "Tatia what are doing here holding my brother's hand?" Jealousy was in his face and voice Kol spoke up clearly annoyed "Brothers this is Elena a distant relative of your dear Tatia she is a guest at my home"

They nodded and kissed my hand loving in greeting I shifted uncomfortably Kol wrapped an arm around my waist signaling I was off limits. I heard Mikael and Esther talking in the back she told him about me and he smiled to me and went near us I felt Kol tighten his grip on me

"Kol my son who is beautiful lady you have brought to dinner?" Kol heart was racing "Father this is Elena. Elena this is my father Lord Mikael"

I curtsied which was rewarded by Mikael giving me a look of approval "It is nice to meet you my lord"

The rest of the dinner went on they asked a few questions

"Kol did you ask this young lady for you to court her yet?" Everybody fell silent looking at the both of us I knew this question was coming soon Kol's heart beats raced fast he didn't know what to say I kept a calm façade and answered for him "Yes he has my Lord and I have graciously accepted"

Everybody but Mikael was shocked into silence "You have chosen well my son"

Kol's POV

I can't believe she said that not that I am complaining I would love her to be in my arms. I saw Nik and Elijah still staring at her lovingly they already have Tatia they're not going to get my Elena. I brought her to the water falls

"You know you are quite brave talking with my father like that" she grinned and looked at me "Well I saw how frightened you were and what you're mother and sister said made me intrigued" I raise an eyebrow at her "Oh and what did they say?"

"That's our little secret" she whispered in my ear

"Elena I know we just known each other for a short time but your beautiful compassionate kind caring any man would be lucky to have you may I be that man and be allowed to court you?" She smiled widely "I would love nothing more Kol"

"Elena I have something to show you" I close my eyes and started chanting a few bonfires started around us and wind and leaves surrounded us I open my eyes and saw her smiling "You're a witch that's amazing you're amazing"

I saw her eyes they held so much love life compassion this girl is truly different. We stared at each other our faces leaning in my hand cupped her cheek while the other was on her waist. Her hand on my cheek and the other was on my arm gripping it our eyes never leaving each other our lips touched

Elena's POV

He is courting me and I am beyond happy now we are kissing our lips moved with rhythm. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for access I granted it he deepened our kiss. We pulled away slowly giving me a soft kiss before fully pulling away

"Let's go home" he said his arm never leaving my waist. Once we got home I put on his shirt while he removed his and we lay down next to each other. I cuddled into his chest and his arms wrapped around me possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

I woke up around midnight I sensed Kol's fear his heart was beating rapidly he was moaning and groaning he was having a nightmare. I decided to enter his mind and change it what I saw shocked me

Dream:

I was standing near the river I heard myself drowning Rebekah had gotten Kol but was too late I was already dead Kol held my lifeless body. He had a tear fall so was Rebekah and Henrik the others in the back watched in heart break.

"You love her don't you brother?" asked Bekah Kol sighed and tightened his grip on me

"The first time I saw her I fell in love she gave me purpose love happiness and compassion now I don't feel anything they all died with her" he said a few tears falling

I quickly change the dream into a happy one. I looked into his memories and saw a cute nice one and played it in his mind I saw all of them playing together as children I saw him watching from a far smiling at the memory. I go behind him and hugged his waist he quickly turn around and saw me

"You were so adorable as a child" I said smirking my back was against his chest and he had arms wrapped around my waist my hands rested on his.

We woke up at the same time looking at each other's eyes "Good morning darling"

"Good morning Kol" we didn't move from our positions until he sighed

"We must get up no matter how much I rather not have my siblings seeing this" he said almost blushing a faint red showed

"You like seeing me in your clothes?" I asked teasingly his reply made his heart beat faster

"More than you know I also like waking up to a sleeping angel next to me" she smiled and got a blue dress and Kol laced her up. Kol wore the shirt I wore that night as we headed to the falls to meet up with his siblings.

As we walked teased, flirted and had playful banter the men who passed them grew jealous of Kol. This was something Kol noticed very much he would need to do something about it as they flirted heavily they held hands from a far his sibling watched. While Kol was talking with one of the villagers I kept a close ear on them I listened in to their conversation

"They are so perfect for each other" said Rebekah squealing

Nik and Elijah looked annoyed Finn spoke up "Seems like fate has brought them together"

"What do you mean Finn?" asked a curious Elijah his eyes never leaving Elena

"Well think about it the day Kol found Elena he was supposed to be with Rebekah. You and Niklaus was suppose to be on log duty that day but you switched because of Tatia. If you two didn't listen to Tatia you would have met her first" explained Finn "It's truly rare what they have true love at first sight"

"Yes Elena is one of kind" said a new voice joining them they turned around they saw Ayanna

"You know her?" asked Elijah "Yes poor girl" she said shaking her head remembering what her mentor told Ayanna she sighed

"What do you mean?" asked the young blonde girl

"It is not my story to tell but know this she has suffered a lot in her age being the eldest she had to remain strong people look up to her she is compassionate caring loyal faithful. She would go to great lengths to protect the people she cares about" she explained a few unshed tears were visible

Kol leaned carefully waiting for a reaction he looked for signs but my face was blank and so did her eyes. "Oh there going to kiss" Rebekah squealed delightfully Klaus quickly covered her mouth "Rebekah be quite our brother deserves happiness"

The siblings quickly looked back to the couple making out. The smile on Rebekah's face grew "I'm sorry but if she marries Kol I finally get to have a sister"

"I like Elena she's nice her eyes are so warm and full of life" said the youngest Mikaelson brother. Kol deepened the kiss Rebekah let out a squeal in delight and happiness Elena pulled away slowly both panting their foreheads pressed together.

"Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have ki-" he was cut off by Elena kissing him

"It's not you your siblings are watching us" he sighed and saw them out from the corner of his eye "I wish we can continue"

"I do too next time alright?" he nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they siblings looked again they disappeared when they all turned around at the same time they saw a confuse Elena and a smirking Kol. They jumped 10 feet in the air surprise and Kol snickered.

Once he calmed down he asked "So brother sister did you enjoy watching us?" his siblings looked away in embarrassment Rebekah broke the silence

"Well um Elena I will be showing you your chores with Henrik while my brothers hunt" she explained excitedly Henrik grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her off Rebekah was about to follow them when she was held back by Kol.

"Keep her away from the men in the village please" she nodded as she saw the troubled look on his face especially his eye.

While Rebekah did her promise to keep Elena away she heard her muttering about inappropriate things. While the men were out hunting they were teasing Kol

"OK, OK can we leave now?" he asked impatiently his brothers snickered

"Missing Elena already?" Nik asked awed by his brother and his instant love for this girl

He shook his head smiling "It's not that I'm worried the men in this village are very impulsive I'm very worried about her safety" he admitted. Elijah put his hands on Kol's shoulders "Well then we must go Rebekah insisted on a picnic Elena's cooking" Kol smiled as they head back to the falls.

**~Anyways thanks for following sorry for the long wait. Please review tell me what u think.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How are you coping Elena?" asked the dark skinned witch. Ayanna invited her for tea to talk when they had ran into them while going back to the house to cook

Elena smiled "I have adjusted well and Kol had taken me in and is now courting me" she couldn't contain the excitement of it. They had talked for a while as she headed back and started cooking in vampire speed soon she was done when Henrik knocked on the door.

"Hello Elena" he greeted kissing my hand we headed out to the falls he carried and set up the food while I went for a swim.

* * *

><p>While Elena was with Henrik Rebekah had met up with her brothers minus Finn<p>

"Rebekah where is Elena?" asked a worried Kol. His siblings smiled but Rebekah didn't she had been confused "Rebekah what are you hiding?" asked her favorite brother

"I would not leave her alone a few approached her and she ignored them I heard some men talking very, very inappropriately about her" Kol's eyes became dark as his hands balled into fist his powers showing as he started to create a storm. Finally after a few minutes his siblings calmed him promising to protect her and they met up. By then Elena was soaking in the sun with Henrik chatting once they tasted Elena's cooking they immediately fell in love with it

"Elena this taste amazing" Praised Nik while the others nodded in agreement. After a few moans and praising one of the handsome yet heartbreaker of women appeared and had his sights set on Elena, Kol tightened his grip on her and held his sword the man smirked and left.

"Um Kol can you please stop what you're doing" Kol snapped "No I'm going to stand by and watch while you leave me" The others were stunned into silence unsure of what to do

"Um Ok you can do that I meant your grip on my waist it formed a bruise" the immediately look at his grip and he withdrew quickly remorse and guilt filling him "I'm so sorry Elena I never meant to hurt you"

"Kol it's ok come let's go for a walk" They walked away their siblings smiling. She led him to a secret meadow and they laid on a blanket "Kol what is wrong?"

"The men here are very dangerous they are barbaric if you are not careful you might get hurt and I might lose you" he confessed sadly Kol had one arm at the back of his head the other on his stomach. Elena was facing him her head being held up by her arm and the other grabbed his hand on his stomach

"I'm touch that you care so much" a smile graced her lips "But I can protect myself" he looked at her "How?" _If you only knew_ she thought "I have many secrets Kol and my past is something I do not wish to remember but I had a mentor and my family we hunt a special kinds of demons."

"Are there witches in your town?" he asked out of the blue Elena shook her head "Not much some were killed by my own ancestor once they would find them they would tie them up in stakes and burn them alive"

"Promise me you won't leave me and be careful and safe" he pleaded with his eyes "I promise Kol"

He smiled and pulled her for a kiss a gentle yet passionate long very long kiss. For the first time in years Elena felt complete like she was never broken.

This is what Damon wanted me to have right a love that consumed me passion adventure a little danger she saw everything that in Kol. She was falling hard for the young warlock and soon to be original and she knew he was the same. But she feared her biggest baggage would be hard for him to carry the secret of her vampirism and her angel side.

* * *

><p>Kol spent most of his time with Elena a few weeks later it was a full moon and he walked in house the chores was always done fast he wondered why but brushed it off. He saw Elena cooking humming he snuck up behind her and he wrap his arms around her.<p>

"Good Evening Darling" he kissed her neck "What did you do all day?"

"Nothing much I spent it with Rebekah we played chase went for a swim and just talked" she held out a spoon for him to taste "Should I worry about her stealing you away from me?" he joked and helped her cook

"No I am all yours and beside she needs a girl friend to talk to" Stating the obvious "She could talk to us" Elena stared at him giving him a look. "Ok your right"

Elena smiled and dinner went on "Elena darling there is a full moon tomorrow"

"Yes do not worry Rebekah informed me and your mother and father told me to stay close to you" he smiled "Seems you got to my family"

After dinner they went to change Kol removing his shirt while Elena putting on one of his Elena cuddled up to his chest and he wrap his arms around her possessively. That night Tatia was angry at and jealous at Elena everybody was choosing her including Niklaus and Elijah, she would make sure her "Cousin" knows to back off she will just scare her.

The next morning Kol and Elena got ready for the full moon Kol not letting Elena out of his sight. Ayanna asked to speak with Elena before they went. "Ayanna what is it?"

"Child did you eat before coming?" she asked worriedly "No Kol has not let me out of his sight since this morning what am i going to do" her face was pale

Ayanna bared her wrist "Drink child I will not take no for an answer" there was no point arguing Bennetts are stubborn she drank quickly and left thanking Ayanna once again. Even Ayanna cares for her and had fallen under her spell Tatia manage to caught up with her

"Hello Elena" her voice sweet and fake Elena rolled her eyes "Yes Tatia?" she asked annoyed

"I'm just here to warn you stay away from the Mikaelsons from Niklaus and Elijah" Elena scoff "For what just for some twisted game you enjoy the attention Tatia not their love. You play with their hearts not keep them, you are beautiful outside but it seems inside your just a pathetic girl thats alone and wants to the center of everything" Tatia's eyes grew dark

"Watch what you are saying wrench I could have Kol in a heart beat he already like me face" Elena let out a dark chuckle and let her eyes become bloodshot she pinned Tatia against the tree her eyes became normal "Tatia I should warn you I may appear cool calm and collected but i have a dark side that you really don't want to see. If i were you I would think twice before you make anything against me"

Elena walked away and went to the entrance where Kol was waiting for her. Tatia followed her sensing this is not over she would make sure it isn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next few days Tatia has been doing everything she can to poison, to kill Elena but failing miserably. Tatia first poisoned the water supply but when nothing happened to her, next she tried to attract some wolves to her but when the wolves got near her they didn't attack they bowed at her feet. Tatia made a plan after plan each failing and every time she is getting frustrated.

"Why won't you just die?" she yelled at the image in the water then the strangest thing happened Elena looked directly at her and winked. Then she left with Kol and the other Mikaelsons she sighed and moved to the bed for some sleep.

* * *

><p>"How is everybody doing? Any problems?" it became a tradition for them to share their problems with each other and try to help as much as they can. Elijah looked around them waiting for someone to speak Rebekah looked troubled "Rebekah sister what are you hiding?"<p>

Rebekah sighed and looked to Elena "Can we please tell them?" she asked the calm girl sitting on her brother's lap. Everyone looked at Elena "Rebekah I can handle it. This is not the first time something like did happened"

Elijah looked at her "Elena please tell us we want to help you are our sister" Elena smiled in response "I thank you all for that but I can handle the problem no need to get anyone else involved"

"Can you at least tell us?" Nik insisted "Ok Tatia has been trying to kill me" Nik and Elijah spit out their drinks on each other resulting a giggling Elena and Rebekah.

"What has she been doing?" Kol asked worriedly this time Rebekah answered "She tried to poison her, drown her by pushing her to the deep part of the swimming hole…"

Kol stopped listening his arms tightened around Elena. She noticed and stood up and pulled him with her, she excused themselves and headed to the falls.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Kol alright? I'm fine" she said as soon as they reached the falls. He sighed and kissed her gently after a few minutes he pulled away "You're always full of trouble. Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"I did not want to worry you. I can protect myself my love I do not need to be watched." She saw a protest coming so she shut him up by kissing him passionately "No need to get involve alright for me?"

She asked in between breath as she pulled away Kol reluctantly said yes. She smiled and pulled him up for another kiss when she sensed a shift in the atmosphere she pulled away.

"Kol you should go back and go to the hunting trip with your brothers. Ayanna wanted to talk to me alright?" Kol was reluctant but nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Elena went to call on her mentor while this Kol and his brothers all left for the 3 day hunting trip. Elena went back to the house completely worried that night she became restless and worried of it she needed to hunt not animals but human blood.<p>

As morning came she changed out of her bloody clothes and head to the woods feeling her mentor arrived. She was all but tired and restless her instincts took over and she let it guide her. As she used her vampire speed she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the wind she laughed in delight as some animals tried running with her. She was reminded of Disney films she used to watch she laughed at the thought.

While Kol and his brothers woke they ate breakfast and had a little contest to climb the tree as fast as they can Klaus ended up winning. They were about to go down when they saw a huge wolf under the tree they stayed up there waiting for it to disappear. A few minutes they all started to worry a little

"What if it doesn't go?" asked Henrik this was his first hunting trip without Mikael. Just then Elijah saw Elena appear out of no where

"Kol it's Elena." All heads turned to her she was a mess restless and saw she was tired. Yet she still smiled and laughed at the wolf "Come on Andrew I need to talk to you as a human so please shift"

The Mikaelsons were left speechless as the huge wolf turned into a handsome man who hugged Elena tightly. Andrew knew they were in the tree but he didn't tell Elena he saw her appearance tired restless worried if he told her it would cause more problems. He gave her some tea that helped her calm down "Andrew I'm worried I felt a shift in the atmosphere something is coming... bad"

"It's the alpha it escaped" This caught Elena by surprise and Elena began choking on her tea "Please tell me you are joking" she said once she calmed no he sighed and shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena and Andrew talked for a while then Elena left. Andrew casted a spell that will remove the memories of the Mikaelsons of what happened today. Then left to go to the old world to see what happened, what the alpha did to the human village. He needed to do damage control, stories are spreading the angels were now needed to intervene.

Elena raced home and went to Ayanna's hut she wasn't there so she rushed to the Mikaelson's hut she knocked on the door. They and Rebekah smiled as she saw her.

"Elena what can I do for you?" Elena smiled at the young girl. Rebekah admired Elena greatly her bravery, compassion and morals and not only was supernaturally beautiful but smart and clever and exceedingly kind.

"Is Ayanna here I need to speak with her?" Rebekah let Elena in and guided her towards Ayanna. Elena and Ayanna went to the falls to the secret cave behind the falls.

"What is on your mind child?" Ayanna asked as Elena set up some lunch for them. The cave was mostly likely a protective cave and it recognizes it master as the last earth guardian. The cave has a whole legend around it but it will be told later.

"Ayanna a few years before my mother died the alpha demon attacked her. The alpha demon can control the demons around her she can drive anybody insane she was one of the most dangerous demons alive. My mother other than me locked her away unable to kill her. She remains to this day full of hate and revenge and I might fear she is after the Mikaelsons."

Elena explained and sat down rubbing her head she knew Ayanna is curious why so she continued "The Mikaelsons are all witches and warlocks in the future they are known as the originals. And as I feared they are the strongest of them out there."

"Well then shall we create a protective barrier around the village?" Ayanna asked and received a nod from Elena "Gather the elders and every witch but the Mikaelson children they cannot know yet of their abilities and gather my blood the spell you will be creating is powerful and you are needed to channel me." Ayanna nodded and they started to eat as Elena explained what is to happen on the day of a solar eclipse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Mikaelsons were also feeling the shift in the atmosphere but ignored it. Little did they know they were being watched all around them Elijah sensed this and turned around but saw nothing.<p>

He felt a chill run down his spine but continued to walk faster back to the village. Where a meeting was to be held stories were heard of devastation in the old world.

Ayanna stepped in the middle she was the leader of the eldest as Ayanna explained the shift in the atmosphere. They saw Elena on the far side looking around she held a knife behind her posture was tense. A young man joined her and they talked quietly Ayanna saw this and nodded.

"Andrew what did you see?" Elena asked worried about the answer Elena led them away from prying ears. "At first I didn't believe it but this time it was different they're all coming together their after them. The village was completely burned to the ground it was covered in negative energy I smelled death miles away"

Andrew looked around first and noticed prying eyes on them a few women with lust and jealousy and saw the eyes of the Mikaelsons. Elena smiled at them then back at Andrew and whispered "I must act quickly then I already made plans and back up plans."

"Ayanna is now having a hard time explaining the spell do you mind assisting her?" Elena asked nicely and walked towards her beloved's side. Kol seeing the looks men were giving her put an arm possessively around her waist and kissed her lips, while his brothers surrounded her and giving the wolves a challenging look.

"The spell that will protect you is full of light energy no expression no dark magic. It requires special kind of blood from a special kind of girl. This girl is rarely seen and only appears once every century and the spell will create a barrier around your town and as for your survival some will be coming to help you with it." Andrew explained and had a faint smile on his lips while Elena was brightly smiling at him they shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by the Mikaelsons.

"The spell requires a doppelganger of pure heart, the solar eclipse, blood from all supernatural beings that lived there. Most of all faith the spell will require everyone to think about everything positive." Andrew continued as his eyes shifted to the woods. Elena closed her eyes and let herself feel nature she sighed a powerful dark spell was coming their way. She excused herself for a moment and repelled the spell away from the village. When she came back the crowd was going wild she stepped up to Andrew everyone's attention shifted to them. Elena smirked as she stepped down passing an annoyed Tatia.

"The witches elders and every witch in this town will help one another because not only is this one of the greatest spells ever but one of the dangerous one. Right now every village is preparing to do the same thing to their village and now we must prepare." With that Andrew stepped off the rock and motioned for Elena follow him.

* * *

><p>As they took a walk he discussed to what she has planned. "I want to make them rings special kind they will be invisible to any demon out there looking for them."<p>

"And how do you make such a thing?" Her mentor looked right into her eyes and saw it he smiled faintly. "You truly are pure I shall help you but you know you can't avoid you know what forever"

Elena sighed "I will tell him soon." He smiled as Miranda appeared next to him they both watched Elena walk away with her mate. "Your daughter is quite a headache Miranda." Andrew stated the obvious. He received a laugh and a smile from her. "Here give her this" Miranda gave him a necklace with an unknown diamond it was beautiful and yet he sensed strong energy from it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sorry for the long wait I'll update soon again~ Read and Review please ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week has passed and Elena finally got the Mikaelsons to wear the ring thanks to Ayanna. As for the spell everyone was preparing for it and it was mostly the talk of the town. To her surprise she and Andrew were the talk of the town mysterious new comers was often referred to them. The day of the eclipse was coming soon and another meeting was to be held tomorrow, Kol and his family was out for a walk.

"Kol Are you alright you seem distracted?" His baby sister asked. He looked into her eyes and she saw the troubled look. "Kol my son tell us me and your father will help you alongside your siblings."

"Alright I was thinking on proposing to Elena. I want her as my wife." Everyone stopped and smiled

"That's wonderful news I get to have a sister." Exclaimed Rebekah while his siblings grinned and started telling him that she is perfect his mother hugged him in which Kol tried to push away, after a few minutes he manage to detangle himself. "Have you found a ring yet?"

Kol rolled his eyes at his father's question "Yes father since Elena and Andrew know each other I asked him. It turns out he knew Elena's parents and was given a task by her parents. I have his blessing and he gave me her mother's lost ring to propose with it turns out Elena's family is quite wealthy."

Their interest piqued, "How wealthy exactly brother?" Elijah asked and Kol grinned "I hid it somewhere you'll get to see the ring soon."

They continued their conversation and walked towards the falls. Everyone was happy Mikael didn't hate Klaus anymore and everyone was surprisingly getting along. As they reached for the falls they saw Elena and Ayanna talking they eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Are you sure child that is what you want?"

"I refuse to let Rebekah go through that she's still young." Elena threw a rock at the water while Ayanna sat down. While Elena did have supernatural hearing she's weaken by drinking animal blood and was very distracted.

"She can handle it and you can give her the Gilbert ring you said your brother cheated death with it." Ayanna explained. "That ring is dangerous it caused my friend to go crazy and tried to kill me and my friends. I will not have that ring touch Rebekah or any of them."

Elena threw the rock hard to the falls making a crack at the wall. She sighed and counted one to ten to calm down once she did she heard Andrew's voice. She opened them and saw his smiling face.

"If I could make a suggestion we could use the spell when you died in the sacrifice. You know the one that Bonnie made." Elena sighed and remained quiet. "That is perfect Andrew what do we need for the spell?"

Elena eyes grew dark and so did the sky "It needs a sacrifice the spell requires one person to be linked to Rebekah if she shall die. The life force of that person shall flow to Rebekah restoring her back to life."

Ayanna seemed to be oblivious to the change in mood of the young angel as Andrew stepped back afraid of her. It is true he can do a lot but Elena is a vampire and a semi awakened angel with hunter instincts not to mention she's a Petrova and a Gilbert, she's scarier than the Devil himself.

"But…" Ayanna sensed she was holding back. "The sacrifice shall die and Rebekah shall live."

"It was one of the darkest days of my life Andrew. I appreciate it if you will not bring it up again. My decision is final Rebekah will not be served on a silver platter to be sacrificed and killed. Dying already is painful I could go through it one more time." Andrew and Ayanna didn't argue they nodded.

"Is everything ready tomorrow?" Andrew nodded "Yes after tomorrow the solar eclipse will happen we shall do it in the middle of the village. We just need the blood of a witch, a werewolf, and yours." Elena nodded and Ayanna left to get things for tomorrow again Andrew knew they were listening and it annoyed the hell out of him. "Elena you're hungry why don't you go hunt for human blood I could look after them for a while."

* * *

><p>Elena nodded and thanked him. She went to a far village that was doing the same thing. Finally Elena let her demons get in control and attacked the closes man to her.<p>

Meanwhile after casting the spell again on the Mikaelsons, Andrew left to go protect the village. He knew Elena wouldn't be happy with his decision of who were going to protect them. But hey he loved to tease and anger her, and he couldn't wait for the wedding Miranda gave her blessing so did both her fathers and aunt.

Tatia pretended to be Elena again and to him he was just annoyed. "Hello Andrew. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I am well Elena" He answered seeing the Elijah and Kol's eyes on them. Tatia didn't give up she intended on seducing him and on that moment she became frustrated. "Tatia stop will you please stop impersonating Elena. First of all Elena is far better than you. I've known Elena for a long time and she would get herself pregnant and become a harlot. Now if you excuse me."

Tatia was left humiliated in the middle of town with eyes watching her everywhere. She stomped off to her hut annoyed, irritated, and humiliated. She sighed and headed off to the falls ranting about Elena.

"God she's a nightmare. Elena is so perfect so sweet she's more beautiful than you Tatia. She's better than you sweetheart." She ranted about how she hate Elena she however stopped when a man stepped in front of her. "Excuse me I overheard you and about Elena Petrova how would you like to get rid of her once and for all."

Tatia smirked as the man told her his plan.


End file.
